Happy birthday !
by Becky 0 Malet
Summary: C'est la fête chez les shinigamis ! Et tout le monde en profite, même ce cher will.


_Voici un petit OS sur nos amis les dieux de la mort, et comme il pleut, j'en profite. Et puis Kelly, la voix de la raison, est partie en vacances, alors je me détends. C'est un délire qui m'est venu comme ça, d'un coup. Je ne sais pas si ça vous plaira, enfin,…bonne lecture ^^ _

Happy Birthday

Dans un univers blanc et immaculé où tronent d'importants bureaux s'élevant vers le ciel bleu, travaillent les dieux de la mort. Parmi tous, seuls quelques-uns d'entre-eux se distinguent des autres, les shinigamis de rang A. Les meilleurs de la société. Ils sont cinq: Ronald Knox, Grell Sutcliff, William , Éric Slingby et Alan Humphries. Tous avaient réussi l'examen final avec brio. Ils étaient par ailleurs les plus respectés des demi-dieux. Chacun avait un caractère qui lui était propre. Ronald aimait impressionner et flirter avec les filles, un vrai charmeur. Grell était du genre mi-homme mi-femme de par son comportement et par dessus-tout, gay. William quant à lui était un homme distant et glacial. Éric, malgré ses aspects virils et froids, possédait un coeur immense. Et enfin Alan, gentil garçon, était timide et sensible. Il semble justement que ces derniers temps, des couples se soient formés au sein de ce groupe. William paraissait très proche du faucheur rouge, Grell Sutcliff. Éric et Alan qui se disaient juste "amis", avaient été surpris plusieurs fois à se câliner. Étaient-ils réellement amis ou bien plus encore ? Le pauvre Ronald était le seul célibataire de tous. Enfin, pour en revenir aux cinq hommes, il faut préciser que Grell était le vrai boulet du clan. Un jour justement, alors qu'il jouait sur son ordinateur, ses quatre collègues entrèrent bruyamment dans son bureau.

- Sutcliff ! Tonna William en l'assomant avec son sécateur. Croyez-vous qu'il est l'heure de jouer ?

- Will ? Pourquoi êtes-vous tous dans mon bureau ?

- 'Spèce de tire au flanc ! Éclata Éric. On t'a attendu dans le bureau de William plus d'une heure ! T'as pas oublié j'espère ?

- Oublié quoi ?

- Vous devez nettoyer des Death Scythe, ranger les dossiers que nous avons rédigés et récupérer toutes les lanternes cinématiques empruntées à la bibliothèque. Fit Ronald.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Peut-être parce que tu as démoli le toit de la bibliothèque, menacé des shinigamis et enfreint plusieurs de nos règles. Expliqua Alan. Tu devrais t'y mettre de suite Grell.

- Non…moi qui voulais être tranquille aujourd'hui. Pas juste… Bon par quoi dois-je commencer ?

- Occupe-toi des dossiers, ils prennent beaucoup trop de place. Répondit Éric.

- D'accord… Pleura-t-il.

Le rouquin se rendit dans le bureau où travaillaient ensemble les shinigamis de rang A, accompagné des quatre autres. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les portes, il fut étonné de ne trouver aucun dossier. A la place, il y avait une bannière rouge « Joyeux anniversaire ! », des guirlandes un peu partout, et un gros gateau…! Il avait complètement oublié le jour de son propre anniversaire ! Il se retourna vers ses collègues, son large sourire de requin aux lèvres.

- Mais… Je croyais que j'avais beaucoup de travail…

- T'es bête ou quoi ? Plaisanta le grand blond à la scie. C'était du pipo.

- Peut-être…mais je me souviens effectivement avoir fait un trou dans le toit de la bibliothèque.

- Ah ça… William-senpai s'en est occupé. Rétorqua le jeune brun.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien il a négocié avec la bibliothécaire. Résultat, tu auras juste une baisse de salaire, c'est tout.

- C'est vrai Willy ?

- Euh…je…oui.

- T'es trop gentil Will ! Déclara Grell en lui sautant au cou. Merci, je t'adore !

- Grell Sutcliff, lâche-moi, tu m'étouffes…murmura le supérieur.

- Oh, pardon…

- Bon vous deux, quand vous aurez fini de roucouler vous nous ferez signe, hein ? Fit Éric.

- Pff, ça te va bien de dire ça, c'est bien toi et un petit brun que l'on voit tous les jours s'embrasser ? Riposta-t-il du tac au tac. Tu peux me le dire ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Alan et moi, on s'embrasse pas !

- Éric, laisse. On s'en moque, et puis il n'a pas tort, toi et moi, on…

- Alan…

- Bref… Reprit Willam. Joyeux anniversaire Grell.

- Oui ! Faisons la fête ! Et jusqu'à tard ce soir ! Yahaa ! S'écria Ronald. Si je calcule bien, cela vous fait 21 ans en âge humain et environ 110 ans en âge shinigami, Sutcliff-senpai.

- Moui…!

Grell déballa ses cadeaux et souffla ses bougies. William s'était chargé de préparer un délicieux gateau au chocolat au lait, fourré à la fraise. Durant cette soirée, il pleuvait cotillons et confettis. Le bureau était en pagaille après la petite fête. Tout les faucheurs étaient rentrés dans leur chambre respective. Il ne restait plus que William et Grell dans le bureau. Le grand brun avait promis à son amant rouge d'exaucer le moindre de ses désirs pour l'occasion, et il s'y était tenu.

_Alors, vos avis ? Je vous laisse imaginer la suite. J'ai toujours rêvé d'un William attentionné et passionné pour Grell. C'est un couple vraiment mignon. Je crois que Grell est mon dieu de la mort préféré, viennent ensuite Alan et Éric. C'est pourquoi je tenais absoluement à les inclure. Enfin, William et Ronald sont excellents aussi…rah, c'est trop dur de choisir. Pour l'âge de Grell je suis pas sûr du tout. Voilà ^^ A bientôt. _


End file.
